Nimon
Nimon was, and hopefully continues to be for a good long while, a member, and ex-moderator of the DoctorWhoToys.net forum. He enjoys painting, singing, long walks by the seaside, doesn't ever intend to take himself seriously, and unlike most members of the forum, and probably the lead editor of this wiki, would find it marvellously entertaining if anyone ever decided to troll his wiki page. Some marginally interesting facts about Nimon: # He has only ever had one avatar throughout his entire time on the forum. It was knocked up very quickly in Microsoft Paint the evening that he first joined. # Before the great reset his name was spelt without any capitalisation, this mistake annoyed him all through his time as a member on the forum so when every account was deleted he took the chance to fix his earlier mistake, hence his signature after the reset being "Now with 20% more capitalisation!" All he can say about his time as mod is " I probably wasn't that good to be honest, but I tried my best in helping people out where I could - I've done a lot over the years mostly diffusing arguments, making sure membes were happy, having spirited debates with trolls, not taking their petty juvenille threats seriously because this is the internet and things can be undone at the flick of a switch, and ultimately finding their daft attempts to increase their own self importance and pomposity highly amusing." There's no denying there were occasionally arguments that he got into, and there were times he wasn't having fun and didn't feel proud of his part in the forum, but overall he takes only positive experiences from his time as moderator. He invites other forum members to contribute both good and bad aspects of his character to this page, as he's probably more than a little biased. Early history Nimon's start to the forum was not a great one. He had been a regular visitor to the site, and forum for quite a while before he decided to join up as a member. Within the first week of joining up he was called a troll, and accused of being a banned member returned as an alt account by KarenGillanFan and rotating moderator at the time MarthaJonesFan for having some disagreements with KGF and apparently having the same writing style as someone with whom KGF had previously had arguments. He was investigated by MJF to determine if he was an alt. The fact that Nimon was aware what an "Alt" was - due to his regular visiting of the site, (in some ways quite rightly) gave MJF alarm bells, to which Nimon suggested running an IP check to prove that he was not the previously banned member. Nothing futher was mentioned after this event, but Nimon left the forum for a month or so as he hadn't had the welcome he was hoping for. With his second attempt to be part of the forum Nimon was marginally more successful, and continued to be a regular member of the forum for a number of years. Nimon can't remember the exact dates and years that any of the following things happened, so if some kind editor could put them into the correct years below he would be most grateful he will return from time to time and add more details as they com to him, he also apologises for having to change the final category but it's the only specific year he remembers as he doesn't understand how wikis work well enough to be able to create a new year heading... Nimon was made a moderator quite early in his time as being a member, in fact, it's quite likely that he had the shortest period of being a regular member before becoming a moderator of any moderator on DoctorWhoToys.net forum after a short time of being a member of the forum he had gotten into a number of spirited debates wth other members, particularly about his objection to the treatment of newly announced companion Amy Pond, who many of the other members seemed to him to only be discussing her looks and mentioning nothing about acting ability. He recieved some initial resistance from people who thought he was being stuck up, and should be less of a "White Knight". After some discussion it was agreed that he actually had a bit of a point. It was after this that he had a message from one of the moderators at the time, Bowtiesarecool, informing him that he'd been put forward for the position of Rotating moderator for keeping cool in the arguments and not letting things get personal. After completing his term of being Rod, his term was extended, and then extended again before he was asked to take up the position of moderator officially, and a close was called to the Rod posiotion for some time. He still to this day hopes that he didn't let down Bowties for giving him the chance to be a Rod, amd later Mod in the first place. 2010 2011 2012 2015 In 2015 Nimon quietly decided to leave the position of being a forum moderator, he didn't want to make a fuss orhave any sort of leaving thread as he hadn't been active on the forum for quite some while any way and preferred just to fade away into memory, and wiki references like this page Upon stepping down after many years service he was heard to mutter under his breath the words: "I better get a wiki page for this! And I hope not just one where I have to awkwardly fill in all the information in the third person as if I'm not me writing about myself". His hopes were left unfullfilled... References